The present invention relates to structural members and more particularly to removable joints to securely connect structural members. When joining two pieces of structural tube members to erect a structure the connection can be unstable using only a bolt and lock-nut unless the connection is permanently joint or by welding. If the joint is welded, this makes the structural joint non-replaceable and difficult disassemble for replacement of components or to transport. As such, current methods of joining structural tubing with nuts and bolts can be unstable or loose and may need to be welded or permanently fixed in order to make them stable.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved structural joining apparatus to provide secure, yet readily removable joints, to facilitate disassembly of a structure.